Backe, Backe Kuchen
by Saksa Tyskland
Summary: Based on the German rhyme  Feliciano and Louise baking a cake  ItalyxFem!Germany
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -insert something witty about not owning Hetalia here-

Backe, backe Kuchen

"I wonder what Louise is doing today…." Feliciano said to himself as he walked down the read to get to Louise's house. He knew the way so well that he could have found his way to her house with his eyes closed (Lord knows that he had before….after all, Lovina could get pretty angry, and when Feliciano gets scared he has a tendency to cry). Despite this fact, he took his time, looking at everything like it was his first time going over; after all, fall days like this were few and far between. The air was crisp, with the slight scent of apples and dry leaves.

"Ve~ it's such a beautiful place. I should bring my sketchbook over sometime so I can draw it. Then I could give it to Louise as a gift! I'm sure she'd like that." Feliciano exclaimed as he paused outside the house. The house was an older one, built by Louise's nonno, Björn when he came over from Europe. It was a half-timbered house, surrounded by pines, maples, and oaks. There was a winding driveway that put the house way back from the road, so that by the time one arrives at the front door the sounds from the road can barely be heard.

As Feliciano entered the house he was greeted by one of Louise's dogs, Berlitz (the German shepherd) and the scent of something baking.

"Hey boy, is Louise in the kitchen?" He asked. Berlitz cocked his head to the side, but wagged his tail emphatically.

"….-cke Kuchen, der Bäcker hat gerufen…."

"Eh? What was that? That sounded like someone...singing?" Feliciano asked Berlitz.

"….wer will Kuchen backen, der muss haben sieben Sachen…."

"...Louise?" Feliciano called out as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"….Zucker und Salz, Eier und Schmalz, Milch und Mehl, und Safran macht die Kuchen ge-ACH!" A large crash was heard, as the metal bowl containing all the dry ingredients fell to the floor. "Feliciano! When did you get here?" Louise asked in a very flustered manner.

"Eh? I've been here for a while….." Feliciano replied looking down at the mess covering the usually spotless floor. "So….what was that song you were singing? It was a very nice song, you should sing more often!" Feliciano asked after an awkward silence.

"Erm….it was a rhyme my Oma taught me when I was younger. She taught it to me so that I could remember the ingredients to make a cake." Louise stated, somewhat embarrassed as she gathered the broom and dust pan, along with several rags to clean the mess.

"It sounded very nice even if I couldn't understand what you were saying. I'm sorry about the mess Louise. What were you baking the cake for?" Feliciano questioned.

"It was for Gilbert's birthday….he's been hinting for the past month that he wanted me to bake his cake….thankfully Antonio was able to get him out of the house for the rest of today and part of tomorrow. The only problem now is that was the last of the flour and sugar, seeing as Gilbert didn't get them when he went out grocery shopping. Apparently he didn't realize there was a back to the list I made for him." At this point Louise sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go out and get the rest of the groceries….I just hope that I'll have enough time to make the cake when I get back."

"Can I go with you Louise? Please?" Feliciano asked "I promise I won't cause any trouble!" He added after he saw her face.

"Well, I guess…." Louise said somewhat reluctantly

"Yay! This is going to be great!" Feliciano exclaimed

Notes:

BJÖRN

**Gender:** Masculine

**Usage:** Swedish, German, Ancient Scandinavian

**Pronounced:** BYAWRN **(German)**

From an Old Norse byname meaning "bear".

So, besides that this was an idea that was stuck in my head for a while. It's obviously not done, but for now it'll do. Part two involves grocery shopping, and Feliciano and Louise attempting to bake a cake. Should be interesting. Yeah, Germania's name is kind of random, but…..I think it fits him….maybe. Hmm...definitely not as long as I thought it would be, but that's okay. Well, that's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own Hetalia

**Backe Backe ****Kuchen**

*At the grocery store*

"Ve~"

"Feliciano, be sure not to wander off. We're only here to get the flour and sugar for Gilbert's cake!" I said sternly. To this Feliciano saluted and tried his best to look focused.

While I was looking around for said ingredients I turned to tell Feliciano something when I noticed he wasn't there.

"Feliciano?" I asked, expecting to hear his voice in the vicinity. The noise I heard in response, however, was not what I was hoping for. In fact, if I were to be completely honest, I had been dreading it once I knew Feliciano and I would be going to the store….

CRASH

"….ve…."

Walking towards the source of the ruckus (somewhere in the produce section, in case you're wondering) I wasn't at all surprised to see Feliciano in the midst of it. However, what was surrounding him was….puzzling.

"….tomatoes?" I questioned. There was also….cabbages?

"….ve….I heard that tomatoes can make a cake moister but….all these cabbages came tumbling down as well…."

"My cabbages!" someone yelled.

Both Feliciano and I turned around towards the yell. Striding towards us was an older man with a grey beard, and olive pants and a forest green shirt.

"I moved here because I thought I could finally catch a break! But….my cabbages! Why " The man exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry si-" I said as I attempted to apologize for the mess.

"Is there a problem here?" Said a familiar voice.

Great….just what I needed. Maybe a giant chasm could emerge from the floor and swallow me whole? ….no such luck, I guess.

"Yes! My cabbages have been violated!" the cabbage merchant yelled.

"It was only an accident, he didn't mean it!" I exclaimed

"It's okay Louise; I'll take care of this." Elizabeta said.

"Danke, Eliza."

"Si, grazi mil!" Feliciano exclaimed.

*Several minutes later*

"Ve….Elizabeta? I didn't know that you worked here!" Feliciano said, running over to said woman, completely forgetting the chaos he had just caused.

"Haha, well….I need to earn money somehow Feli." Elizabeta replied with a nervous laugh. "Still, that was quite the commotion that you caused, dear. May I ask what that was about?"

"Well….Louise was baking a cake for Gil, but then she ended up spilling it all over the floor because I surprised her," Feliciano explained "and apparently Gil didn't pick up everything on the grocery list, so Louise and I had to go grocery shopping! And I heard that tomatoes can make a cake moister, so I tried to help Louise out but….I only ended up causing a mess…." By the time Feliciano ended his explanation his head was down, hands clasped behind his back, and his foot was swaying back and forth….he looking a bit like a kicked puppy at this point. Even his ever buoyant curl was drooping. "Lo siento, Elizabeta…."

"Awwww….it's okay Feliciano!" Elizabeta said, embracing said man in a bear hug. "That guy was just a big meanie anyways! But I took care of everything, so don't look like that, 'kay?"

"….okay." Feliciano said.

**Notes:**

…..oh hey! Happy Easter! So, sorry about the insanely long time it took for me to update. Between school, two jobs, writers block, and then going to Florida I haven't had much time to write or sit down to type what I actually do have written ^^'

Haha, anyone who can correctly guess where the distraught merchant from is absolutely amazing!

And I realize that in actual grocery stores tomatoes and cabbages are in separate places, but for all intents and purposes….they're together here ;)

And yeah, I originally intended to have Antonio as the grocer, but then I remembered that I had him distracting Gilbert…. ^^'

So, um….yeah~ That's the grocery store! I'll like, totes try to update sooner next time, 'kay? 'Kay!

So, there actually is a cake recipe with tomatoes, in case you're wondering. I'm not crazy, I swear! Here it is, for anyone interested:

**Thunder Cake**

Pre-heat oven to 350 degrees.

Cream together one at a time:  
1 cup shortening  
1 3/4 cup sugar  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
3 eggs, separated  
( blend yolks in. Beat whites until they are stiff, and then fold in.)

1 cup cold water  
1/3 cup pureed tomatoes

Sift together:  
21/2 cups cake flour  
1/2 cup dry cocoa  
11/2 teaspoons baking soda  
1 teaspoon salt

Mix dry mixture into creamy mixture. Bake in two greased and floured 8  
1/2 inch pans at 350 degree for  
35 to 40 minutes. Frost with chocolate butter frosting. Top with  
strawberries.

….I think the notes are actually longer than the story….whoops.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you all so much for putting this in your favourites, alerts, and commenting! I didn't actually think my writing skills were that great, so that was a pleasant surprise.

This is an update to let everyone know that I probably won't be able to upload chapter three until sometime in June….maybe. I'm terribly sorry for that! I'll do my best, but seeing as I have to finish my final paper for English, and there are multiple concerts, and jobs to do….and writer's block? Did I mention that writer's block is a very good friend of mine? Until the _actual_ update of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hetalia

Chapter Three

"So, Eliza….how did you get that man to calm down and not press charges or something?" I ask, a bit confused at how quickly everything was happening.

"Well you see….I ended up bringing him down to the cookware section, and I showed him a _very_ nice pan. Heavy duty cookware stuff, you know? That stuff can do some pretty serious damage. It'll go through anything….well, almost anything. I still haven't managed to crack your brother's skull yet…." Elizabeta replied nonchalantly.

"….oh" was the most brilliant response I could manage at the moment.

"Ve….you didn't end up threatening him, did you Lizzy?" Feliciano questioned, while pouting a bit.

"Well….only a little. He had it coming!" Elizabeta said defensively when she saw our faces. "If you had heard the things he was saying, which given how loudly he _was_ saying them I am quite surprised about that, then you would have done the exact same thing!"

Oh my aching….why don't I know anybody sane? Tino's group seems remotely normal….maybe I should try hanging around them?

"But anyway," Elizabeta continued, ignoring the look on my face "You guys should get what you came here for and leave. My manager _shouldn't_ bother you guys, but you should try to leave soon, just in case." Elizabeta stated "Oh, and try not to cause any more chaos, 'kay?"

"Right. Thanks again for the help, and sorry about the mess." I replied, already on my way to the register, Feliciano following. "Should I expect you later?"

"I should be able to go" Elizabeta replied, smiling.

"All right. I'll see you later then. Can you pick up Roderich as well?" I asked, looking back at her. Elizabeta just nodded her head as I got in line.

The rest of the trip went a lot smoother than the first disastrous part. There was a slight blip at the register when Feliciano started having a rather lengthy conversation with Heracles ranging from anything to everything….the other costumers were only slightly annoyed. Most of them were used to such occurrences. The car on the way back seemed packed with more groceries than I recalled adding to the cart, but that sort of thing was normal when Feliciano was involved. There were probably several bags of pasta, tomatoes, and sauce in there. Maybe we could finally get back to making the cake for Gil's party and decorating the house.

*Antonio's POV*

"Tooooniiii!" Gilbert whined, although if you asked him he'd deny ever doing such an 'unawesome' thing.

"Si amigo?" I asked him, momentarily distracted from my driving, wondering what it was this time.

"Toni, let's go and bug my Schwesterchen! I bet she's being totally unawesome back at home! We should go over there and be awesome!" he exclaimed.

"But Gil, you told her we'd leave her alone for today and tomorrow so she could clean the house the way she wanted to. Tú prometiste!" I said, knowing Louise would have something very nasty planned for me if I brought Gilbert home early to ruin his surprise. That thought alone made me shiver….that girl could be almost as bad as Ivan when she wanted to be. "And besides, you should know how she gets when she starts cleaning…." I said, referring to that one time we came in all muddy and she had just finished cleaning the house. She looked ready to kill someone then.

"….I guess you're right. But she usually doesn't start her whole cleaning blitz for at least another week or two! She's so uptight about things like that!" Gilbert said, referring to the fact that Louise had 'spring cleaning' at least once a month.

"Well….isn't it possible that you've been making more of a mess than you usually do? I mean, Francis and I have been over a lot more this month than we normally are…."

"Huh….well, whatever! We should totally do something awesome! Let's go and hang out with Franny!" Gilbert said.

The drive over to Francis' house was relatively uneventful. We talked about girls, well two in particular really. I asked Gilbert about Mattea, and he asked me about Lovina. After I parked my car in Francis' driveway Gilbert and I went to the door only to be greeted by a sheet of paper with Francis' fancy handwriting.

Mes amis Antoine and Gilbert,

I went out with ma mere to do some shopping at the mall. I'll be back later tonight. There's food in the fridge as long as you guys don't make a mess….again.

Sincèrement,

Francis

Sorry for the long wait! I haven't actually been able to think of what I wanted to happen next, and to be quite honest I still have no idea. Any thoughts or ideas would be very much appreciated. Until the next chapter!


End file.
